War
|breed = Horse |color = Dark red, black, and brown |speed = Fast |health = Very High |stamina = Unlimited |location = Transitory }} is a mythical horse found in the Undead Nightmare DLC pack for Red Dead Redemption. Characteristics War is one of the Four Horses of the Apocalypse, along with Famine, Pestilence, and Death. The player can tame War in the wild. War is dark red with a mane and tail that turns from black to light grey. War possesses a blazing mane and apparent battle scars. The flames which engulf its mane, tail, and hooves ignite the undead on contact, transforming them into smoldering ash after ramming them two to three times. War also possesses infinite stamina. War can`t die and the two only things that War can die from is high falls, and shot(s) to the head. Location When exploring the map, a blue area on the radar will signify that the player is close to this or another mythical creature. War is spawned in New Austin, usually near Gaptooth Ridge. Also War can be found just outside of MacFarlane's Ranch. Trivia *War's flames are not actually strong enough to kill the undead in one pass, and will go out soon after hitting an undead unless they are struck multiple times. *Undead bulls and Undead Horses seem to be unaffected by War's flames. *Despite the fact that War's flames are supposed to ignite the undead, the player can not hogtie a zombie and transport it while riding War. *War's flames do not appear during cutscenes. *While a player is riding War at night, glowing hoof-prints can be seen for a moment where War has stepped. *If War dies, its flames will slowly extinguish. *When standing underwater on War, there will be a very tiny glow of fire, but no flames. *When standing still in the wind, it is possible to see sparks from War blowing in the direction of the wind. *Many players compare War to the Hell-Horse ridden by Carter Slade near the end of 2007's Ghost Rider. Glitches *Sometimes, if the player fast travels to Manzanita Post, a second War will be hitched to the post. This is a glitch. If it dies, nothing happens, and the regular War the player has tamed will be unaffected. This glitch also happens with the three other Horses of the Apocalypse. *Whistle for War, mount it and switch to the Blood Pact of another Horse of the Apocalypse then dismount, mount the other horse then switch back to War's blood pact and whistle. There will be two Wars near each other. (Note: do this in an open place so that the first War will remain in sight and can be caught up to.) **The above glitch works for all four Horses of the Apocalypse. **Rarely, War may randomly die. This is probably a bug. **War tends to follow the player if they jump off a cliff near him. (This will kill him) *There is a glitch in which if an undead pulls the player off of their horse, the undead may glitch first on top of War, before glitching down into War, and then walk along inside the horse, still chasing the player. War will move with the undead. The undead can still be killed normally and will hit the player normally. *There is a glitch when traveling to another destination. Sometimes War will be invisible, but his flames are still there. The player can mount him, but the horse will not move. After dismounting he should appear again. **When entering the invisibility glitch with War, his flames will disappear. *There is a glitch upon first entering Mexico, War's flames will go out for a while and then come back on when the Chupacabra is found. *Sometimes, the blue circle that signifies War's location will not appear, and you will be left to find War without the aid of the map. Gallery Guerrabeta.png|3D model of War File:Rdr_marston_lassos_war.jpg|Taming the flaming! J 2010 047.jpg|The duplicate War glitch. IMG 4098.jpg|War and Pestilence war.PNG war being tamed.jpg|Another picture of taming War. war.jpg|A picture of War during night. war glitch.jpg|Another picture of the duplicate War glitch. Riley rdr 10.png|Undead, you don't stand a chance References *http://xboxlive.ign.com/articles/112/1127395p1.html Related Content es:Guerra Category:Horses Category:Mythical Creatures Category:Redemption Transport Category:Undead Nightmare Animals